


Macarons at Breakfast

by Vykanya



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vykanya/pseuds/Vykanya
Summary: For the past 30 years, Rexton Ambrose has poured himself into fighting not only for his country but also for Peculiardom. Upon hearing stories of the Cairnholm Loop from Lieutenant Abraham Portman, he takes the opportunity to visit after the end of the war. Follow him through the years as he works to protect Peculiars, to hunt the leader of the Claywing Movement, and ultimately regain not only the memories of his past but the trust of those who thought they knew him.AU in blending of both book and film, as well as some possible divergence of the timeline of canon events.
Relationships: Alma LeFay Peregrine/Original Character(s), Emma Bloom/Abraham Portman, Emma Bloom/Jacob Portman, Hugh Apiston/Fiona Frauenfeld
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Major General Rexton Ambrose kept an eye on his friend, whose behavior went from excitement about returning home to near obvious dread. It had slowly developed as they boarded the train to Wales, happy chatter from the young man about his found family turning into a distant silence. Having served five years together in a secret Division of the British Army focused upon hunting down Hollows and Wights led to a close friendship which is why rather than ask questions Rexton remained silent letting Abe Portman make the first move.

Slowly, concern began to build as they left the train station and began traveling to Cairnholm Island via boat with no words spoken between them. Since they were traveling in uniform some would stop to thank them for their service and children eyed them with awe. Fortunately, they were the only passengers this afternoon which meant some quiet for the first time in their journey. Rexton lived not terribly far from the border to Wales and upon learning that, Abe asked that they travel together so that he could meet the peculiar family he left to fight for. Having loved the tales shared about his life there growing up, it was an easy request to accept.

"Rex," Abe said, eyes focused upon his clenched hands.

He hummed in question, head leaning upon his crossed arms as he relaxed on the bench.

"I can't stay."

The General opened his eyes and peeked out from under his cap. "Why's that?"

Abe blinked a few times, mind whirling. "Loops are for children. To keep them safe. I am no child. Not anymore."

Rexton sat up, eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think Miss Peregrine would throw you out. Besides, you've got a lady friend waiting for you."

"Miss P may overlook my age, but if I stay, what good can I do in a loop? What kind of life will I live stuck on an island in the midst of nothing? And Emma..." he expressed emphatically, his voice fading as he mentioned the light in his life that had kept him fighting. "I want to keep her safe. My choices are to stay with a teenage love until either time ends or the Hollows find us. Or I can leave the loop, work to keep them safe, and maybe, one day I can go back."

Rexton absorbed the information, the sound of waves settling between them. "What if in that time, you grow old, returning to Emma an old man?"

"It's not like I'm going to fall off the side of the earth. If the years keep going or things go wrong, I'll tell her. But she is safest in the loop. And that is what matters."

"It's your choice, Abe. Just make sure you're prepared for the consequences," Rexton advised gruffly, returning to his relaxed posture.

Well, that was a subject he was not going to become involved in. If he had learned anything worthwhile in life it was to not become involved in another's decision. Helping them out by seeing other angles was one thing, but offering advice that could easily be taken up and blamed, later on, was quite another. He could tell that Abe was taken aback by his curt answer and obvious dismissal of the subject, but he knew their friendship would survive. They'd forged it through hell and high water after all.

Rexton sighed and slowly stood. "I'm going to go watch the captain take us into port. Think this through before coming to your final decision, that's the best advice I can give you, my friend."

Abe nodded, taking on a more contemplative look than the anxiety that had plagued him on their trip.

Making his way to the bow of the ship, he left his mind to wander over the details Abe had shared over the years about Cairnholm. The fact it was a small island off of Wales with a minuscule population definitely made it ideal for a loop. Rexton was somewhat surprised Miss Bunting hadn't confided in him about this particular loop yet, however. When he'd become a sort of ambassador between the British Government and the Ymbryne Council shortly after the Great War she became his main contact towards Peculiardom. A friendship had blossomed between them and she had helped to fill in the gaps of his knowledge of Peculiar History. Before being assigned to France in the mid-20s he knew the current Ymbryne council and was quite surprised to have learned that Abe's Miss Peregrine was the newest member as well as one of the youngest. He had to admit, his curiosity had fueled him to join Abe on this trip home just as much as the stories of the others that lived there. He wondered what she would think of his plans concerning the Loops and their safety.

After disembarking, they walked through the small town, and Rexton was surprised that the residents ignored their presence. "It's me. They know who I am and why I'm here." Abe explained.

Venturing past the village and into the woods he continued, "Any time I had any leave I'd come back. The first time they asked questions, wondering why I'd ever bother to visit. I shrugged and explained I felt the need to come back every so often to pay my respects to those I lost. After the third time, they stopped paying attention to me."

"That seems fast."

Abe shrugged. "They never did care for us living here. Found us odd."

Rexton let out a laugh, "If only they knew."

They'd gotten to the Cairn and he had to admit, entering one felt somewhat indecent. "You're sure no one was buried here?"

"By the Bird Rex, for a Syndrigast you've some very Coerfolc superstitions."

"You've not lived through two world wars or seen half of the horrors I have Lieutenant. I've superstitions for good reasons." He defended, slowly following into the dark.

Waves of dizziness flowed over his body as the time shifted to the past. Rexton felt his knees weaken and he hoped they wouldn't buckle beneath him like the last time he visited Miss Bunting. Abe turned to him with a wary eye, remembering the story well. "I'm not going to carry you, you know."

Rexton laughed as the feeling faded and they began to exit. "You young people. Losing all respect for your elders nowadays."

They continued to banter back and forth as they made the trek to the grand house. Seeing it through the trees, Rexton was taken a bit back by its grandeur on such a small island. "You said it was large but definitely left out the details. That architecture is impressive."

A chuckle escaped Abe. "Never crossed my mind, to be honest. I don't know if Miss Peregrine knows its history or not."

Any further conversation between them came to a halt as an exclamation pierced the air. "It's Abe! Abe's back!"

A smile grew on both men's lips and Rexton shook his head. "They've got a lookout."

"Olive likes to hover when she knows company is coming." He explained, eyes eagerly looking for Emma.

"That's brilliant."

Excited chatter grew closer and then another cry, "Miss Bloom, slow down! Mr. Portman's visit will not last any longer if you fall and hurt yourself."

Rexton watched in amusement as advice was unheeded and a young girl practically flew into Abe's waiting embrace. He gave the two some privacy and advanced forward to the group. "Hello there."

They stopped at the newcomer, the children's eyes growing wide and excited. "You're a General!" One of the boys said.

He nodded, kneeling as he removed his cap. "I am. Abe has told me many stories about you all so I had to come and meet you," he explained before glancing up to their Ymbryne, "I do hope it won't be an inconvenience."

"You are more than welcome here. Abe has shared several tales of his time away. It is nice to finally meet one of his comrades." She extended her hand, "Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine, lovely to make your acquaintance."

He gently took her hand in his gloved one. "Major General Rexton Ambrose."

"Welcome to Cairnholm Major General."

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

A sigh escaped him as he slowly unpacked his bag. The children were quite excited and asked so many questions that Miss Peregrine had to intervene, having Enoch escort him to what would be his room for their visit. The boy seemed to be quite fascinated by all things military as he identified all the medals upon Rexton's chest except one. When he explained that it stood for his previous Peculiar Division during the Great War, Enoch's eyes grew wide. "You served then, too?"

"I did. However, my memories prior to the war are a bit hazy. Still working on sorting those out."

The boy had nodded and though Rexton could tell he'd like to question him more, he left to attend to a few of his daily chores. And so he found himself alone in an attic room, unpacking his duffel bag and sorely wishing for a smoke.

He felt the shadows move as someone came up the stairs, his darkened hands tingling as they sought to keep him safe. Glancing at the stark contrast of his skin, he wondered if he should replace his gloves. Though that thought was far too late as his visitor leaned against the doorway. "I apologize if the children are a bit too rambunctious. We're not used to visitors I'm afraid."

He slowly spun to face Miss Peregrine, "No harm done. They're delightful, to be honest."

He noticed the glance to his hands and interrupted before she could question. "Erebus. Rare I know, and often looked down at. I've tried not to live up to the stereotype of the shadowed thief in the night."

She shook her head, "You'll find no judgment at my home." She then smiled, "Though the children may be even more mesmerized by you."

Rexton let out a bark of laughter and returned to unpacking. "Let me assure you, the feeling is mutual. Abe may have embellished a few stories to help us through hard times, I'm sure. But if I can be frank with you Miss Peregrine?"

"I'd prefer it."

"You and your children became something for us to focus on, a reminder of what we were fighting for. If answering a barrage of questions will bring them any kind of happiness, I am more than willing to do so."

Miss Peregrine was taken aback briefly, a slightly awkward silence falling between them as Rexton continued to unpack. She watched this strong General with curious eyes, his movements calculated yet gentle. It's true such a rare peculiarity was a surprise, but she held no prejudice and found it unwarranted that others possibly could. Remembering her manners she broke the silence. "I've been terribly rude, please forgive me. Can I get you anything? Tea, perhaps?"

He smiled, setting aside his bag. "I doubt you could ever properly be called rude Miss Peregrine. However, it has been some time since I enjoyed a good cuppa."

They descended the stairs together, casual conversation flowing freely. "Olive has taken to assisting me with the biscuits recently and Claire's been helping us with new flavors and such."

Rexton lifted an eyebrow. "A trio of bakers in the house? I've missed baking myself. When I was sent to the continent, I worked in a Parisian patisserie as a cover."

"You must forgive our simple baked goods then. I doubt they will hold up to what a pâtissier can create."

"To be honest, I've always preferred home-baked goods to those found in the shops. I'm not one for identical bakes. I like them to have a little personality."

She smiled at his kind words, "If you'd make yourself comfortable in the Conservatory, I'll bring the tray in. I believe the children have decided to take Abe with them on their daily walk."

He walked into the glass room and momentarily stood in awe of the beauty that grew before him. Memories of his home flew through his mind and he couldn't stop the flood of emotions that swelled through him. For so long he had served his country and his people trying to not only bring peace between them but fought those that warred against them both. He'd not been home since his recovery from the accident in 1912 and that was going on thirty-three years. The war had been over for months now and the holiday season would be soon upon them. He hoped his return would add to the joy of the many displaced peculiars he'd sent back over the years. As his mind reeled he failed to notice he was no longer alone, the tingle in his hand going unnoticed.

"It's not that spectacular. I mean, Fiona's got a tyrannosaurus rex in the back."

Rexton jumped slightly and glanced toward the voice. At first, he was taken aback as no one was there but then his hands prickled as his shadow began to show what his eyes could not see. As soon as more of the young man began to become visible to his eyes Rexton quickly averted them. "I am not sure what kind of prank you're trying to pull young man, but let me assure you, walking about nude is not the way to start it."

Millard stood there in shock, unsure just what had happened. "Wait, what?"

Miss Peregrine chose that exact moment to enter with their tea tray. "How do you take your tea, Major General?"

"Black, please. But answer me this first my dear, do you promote nudist qualities in all your children or just this one?"

Sighing heavily, she gave her attention to the invisible boy in the corner. "Millard if I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times, clothes at all times when we have company."

Millard stood there, still in shock. "He... what?"

Miss Peregrine sighed. "The Major General is an Erebus. He can see you just as clearly as he sees me with assistance from shadows. Now please, go upstairs and put some clothes on before you put him off his tea."

The boy had never run upstairs so fast in his life.

"I should have realized that was Millard. Might have traumatized the poor boy."

Miss Peregrine waved his concerns off and began to pour their tea. "With as many pranks Mr. Nullard pulls off on a weekly basis it will do him some good to remind him they can go wrong."

"You've had your hands full for some time now." He stated, "Abe was a little hazy on some of your children, however."

"A few were sent here during the war as a few loops began to reach their limit." She explained, handing him a teacup.

For a brief moment, his dark fingers brushed against hers. They glanced at each other before quickly looking away. It took a few seconds for Miss Peregrine to come to herself as she pushed away an irrational thought that flitted through her mind. "My apologies. I forget just how cold they feel to others."

She smiled in reassurance, "Nothing to apologize for Major General."

"Rexton, please. Or at the very least, Mr. Ambrose. I'm only a General during wartime."

She nodded then selected a biscuit. "Returning to the subject of the children," she began, clearing her throat, "Enoch came to us first, a number of Peculiar Children refugees having been sent to his loop. And when Miss Gannett found several peculiar children on her return from a council meeting Hugh and Fiona came here. I was, and still am, a relatively new Ymbryne and loop so I'm still on the smaller side."

Rexton paused in thought, a biscuit twirling between his fingertips. "Does the Council serve a limitation upon you or is it up to each Ymbryne?"

"Depends on the Loop. Some team up so they can help a larger number with a larger space. There are a variety of Loops and each one's population is different. And should one of us need help or circumstances change for anyone, inhabitant, or Ymbryne, we make changes for their benefit, and then the Council will evaluate their status at the yearly meeting to ensure it's been in their best interest."

He found it fascinating. "I've never lived in a loop and have only been privileged to visit one other, but I've always admired the Ymbrynes and their dedication to protect others."

A blush crept over her cheeks so she busied herself with her cup of tea. It was then Rexton stopped playing with his food and took a bite. His lips pursed and he made eye contact. She raised a lone eyebrow in question. He continued to chew until he finished and cleared his throat. "Was that… _bacon_ in my biscuit?"

Eyes grew wide before dropping to inspect the biscuits. "It shouldn't have been. I let the girls experiment from time to time but they've always asked first."

Upon closer examination, it seemed as though there were a handful of biscuits peppered with bacon pieces innocently mixed in with the rest. "Thank goodness Abe wasn't with us for tea." Miss Peregrine breathed in relief.

"Keeping him kosher during the war was hard enough. I had to repeatedly make my superiors realize I wasn't being difficult, I was respecting one of my men's beliefs. Nearly had to call Churchill over it. " Rexton added, helping sort the biscuits so Abe wouldn't accidentally receive one.

"You have clout with the Prime Minister?"

He shrugged. "Benefit of being the Council's ambassador I suppose. Though His Majesty is quite fond of us Peculiars. Probably should have threatened to go to him in hindsight."

She eyed him as they entered the kitchen, eyes skeptical. "Is there anyone in a high office you've not befriended?"

A groan escaped him before he could stop himself. "I've been through ten PM's Miss Peregrine. I assure you, it's quite nice to have one in your corner."

Their conversion quickly ended as the children's happy voices approached the house, easily heard through a few open windows. Rexton slid on his gloves and gestured for Miss Peregrine to take the lead, following her to the back garden. "Children! Could you all come over here please?" She called.

They hurried over to their Ymbryne, Olive asking Bronwyn, "Do you think there are more surprises today?"

"It has come to my attention while entertaining Mr. Ambrose, that a few select biscuits had unexpected ingredients. Would anyone know anything about that?"

Claire stepped forward.

"Is this about the bacon biscuits?"

Miss Peregrine's eyes focused on her. "How would you know there was bacon in them Claire?"

"Because Enoch said I could add it to the biscuits we made yesterday. He was helping when you had to leave to help Fiona down from the beanstalk she made for storytime."

"Claire! Don't be a tattle." Enoch scolded softly, mostly upset he'd been caught.

"Mr. O'Connor?"

He sighed and moved to stand beside Claire. "I just thought it'd be a bit of fun. Nothing serious and no harm done."

"You seem to have forgotten that this could easily have been serious. Mr. Portman cannot eat pork products, you've known that since his first visit home."

"It wouldn't have killed him."

"No, you're right there." Abe interrupted. "But you could have seriously affected not only my relationship with my God but back in Poland, I'd have been put in a kune. A place on the outside of my synagogue where I'd be locked up and spat upon as people came and went."

The silence was deafening. Enoch's face filled with shame and embarrassment and he moved to face Abe. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Abe sighed, patting the boy's shoulder, "I know. Just hope Miss Peregrine's discipline won't be as harsh."

"We'll talk after dinner, Mr. O'Connor. Head on inside everyone and wash up. We'll be eating in twenty-seven minutes."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the interest shown so far and the kudos! I'll be back next week with another chapter where we learn more about the Erebus.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Adjusting his tie Rexton walked down the stairs, silently hoping he wasn't going to be the last to arrive for dinner. It felt good to be out of uniform and back into a suit though he already felt uncomfortable with the black tie around his neck. The doors leading into the dining room were closed which gave him pause. He sighed and flexed his hands, the black leather of his gloves cracking.

He walked in to find all eyes turning to him. "Evening."

"Good evening Mr. Ambrose. If you'd please have a seat."

He nodded and made his way to the end of the table. "Go ahead children, Abe asked if he and Emma could eat together in the garden."

Rexton grimaced as he placed his napkin on his lap. "You didn't need to wait for me."

"Nonsense. You're our guest." She added, an encouraging smile lighting her features.

"You'd think guests would know basic table manners at least." A voice grumbled.

Both adults glanced at the boy who made such a bold statement. "Horace! That's quite unlike you."

"I doubt things have changed quite so much in five years Miss Peregrine. And you've always encouraged polite behavior." He pointed out, trying to defend his position.

Rather than submit the table to an unpleasant conversation, Rexton silently slid the gloves off under the table and let them lay in his lap before continuing to eat. He felt all eyes focus on him but he ignored it, continuing to enjoy Miss Peregrine's cuisine. "Lovely Yorkshire puddings. I can never get mine quite so flakey. You'll have to share your recipe."

She agreed and the two kept dining, Rexton amused and embarrassed at the same time while Miss Peregrine was mortified by her children's behavior.

"I told you." Millard gloated quietly, nudging Enoch's elbow.

"I'm in enough trouble as it is, I wasn't going to take a chance knowing you and your antics." He whispered back.

Victor was the brave one of the bunch and sitting closest to their guest he decided he would rather learn more instead of speculating. "Mr. Ambrose, I'd like to ask what your peculiarity is."

He smiled and set his silverware down. "I'm an Erebus, also called a Dusk Dancer. We've got a close relationship with shadows and darkness in general. However, since we are at the dinner table, I don't believe Miss Peregrine would appreciate a lecture of my kind nor a demonstration. Perhaps afterward I can answer some questions if need be."

A few of the older children glanced at each other in wonder having only heard of them from the Tales. Suddenly, dinner became more of a chore to be endured quickly rather than enjoyed. Glancing up as the children continued to eat, Rexton noticed Miss Peregrine trying to silently gain his attention. He raised his eyebrows in question. She gave an apologetic glance before eyeing some of her charges. He shook his head, indicating he wasn't bothered, then winked in amusement. As a blush crept up her cheeks, she began to eat in earnest - something he found not only entertaining as she picked at her food then devoured bites but somewhat charming.

Together, they managed to delay demonstrating his peculiarity a bit longer after dinner with Rexton insisting he help clean up both the dining room and the kitchen. "I'm sure if we all pitch in we'll have far more time to spare." He suggested.

Miss Peregrine nodded to her charges but glanced toward Enoch. The boy nodded when he saw her, knowing they'd have their talk shortly after he did his share of work. With the children handling storing leftovers for tomorrow's lunch or handling the dinner linens, Rexton made quick work of the dishes with Miss Peregrine drying and placing them away. "I can handle the rest. You and Enoch can go on unnoticed." He murmured, not wanting to bring attention to themselves.

She smiled at his suggestion, appreciative that he was looking out for Enoch even though he had erred. "I have been doing this on my own for some time now, you know." She chided, her voice mischievous.

He stifled a loud laugh, covering it with a cough. "Quite wonderfully, I've no doubt."

She went to leave but paused, "You don't mind sharing your peculiarity with the children?"

Her concern was heart-warming; he nodded and allowed a smirk to cross his lips. "So long as you don't mind letting me see the Bird I've heard nothing but praise for."

With a nod, she disappeared upstairs and was followed shortly after by Enoch, who had finished his work. "By the way, is there anyone with a fear of the dark?" Rexton questioned, hoping to further distract the others.

Claire gasped softly and grasped Bronwyn's hand. "It'll be alright. I'm sure Mr. Ambrose won't scare you." She reassured, gently brushing her curls.

Having overheard, as he dried his hands he walked towards the pair. He knelt before them, placing a hand on his heart. "I assure you, Lady Claire, on my honor as a Peculiar, I will never intentionally frighten you. My shadows like to hear laughter from children."

The girl giggled at her new nickname and gently touched his dark hands. "They're cold!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"They are. Have you noticed when you've been in the sun playing and then rest under one of Fiona's shady trees?" At her nod, he continued, "Because the shadows that work with me rest in my hands, they're colder than yours, just like under a tree."

"Do shadows talk to you?"

"In a way, some do. For example, if I were to ask your shadow to assist me it would speak to me in a way I naturally understand. But in so doing all of your experiences this far would also become known to me. It's very rare that I ask sentient shadows for assistance due to this. Only the most desperate of situations call for that as far as I'm concerned."

"So you'd know everything we lived through?" Millard inquired.

At his nod, the boy requested more information. "What if you tried to use our shadows against us?"

"A shadow has to be a willing assistant. If I were to go against its hosts' interests then the shadow typically would cut the connection and I'd have no more help."

"How can a shadow help you? They're just blocked light. Right?" Horace interrupted.

An impish grin slowly formed on Rexton's face as he placed his hand upon the kitchen table. Slowly a dark fog unfurled from under his palm, working its way across the surface until it was covered and several centimeters thick. Before the children could react, a schooner formed towards the center, the fog beginning to resemble deep ocean waves. The children moved closer to get a better look and Rexton focused a bit harder, adding small figures of sailors upon the deck attending to their tasks. "For you, yes, shadows are just blocked light. For me, they're tangible, able to be manipulated to what I need and help me gain a better understanding of what surrounds me. Which would be why I'm able to see Millard as clearly as all of you and it makes hide and seek not much fun for everyone else."

"Rex quit showing off." Abe broke in with a laugh, Emma's eyes growing wide at the display.

Rexton laughed and stood to face his friend. "That wasn't even the fun part Lieutenant."

"What's the fun part?" Olive blurted as she moved even closer so she could clearly see.

With his arms extended, Rexton turned to his friend. "They're asking Abe." He pleaded.

With a roll of the eyes, Abe nodded. "It is quite something seeing you work for the first time. Just don't overdo your mishegas."

"Outdoors then, before the rain begins?"

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The children led the way as they all made the short trek into the garden. Rexton's smile grew as he walked past the children and reached out to the shadows surrounding them. A cold calm settled over him, the darkened areas of the garden welcoming his attention and allowing him their use. A darkened fog then swirled forth from different trees and bushes, wrapping its tendrils up his hands and then past his arms. Closing his eyes, he let loose his breath and allowed himself to bond with these new shadows. Slowly, darkness crept over his clothes and covered his entire being. With a gentle sigh, he faced his audience, opening his eyes to reveal a silvery glow.

Silence reigned throughout the garden, all amazed by such a drastic transformation. He grinned and then extended a hand, swirling it through the air as he released shadows from his hands. They flowed about the air like black streams, fish-shaped shadows jumping from one to another. As they neared the children, he transformed them into rabbits that scurried about their feet causing laughter to fill the silence. He called the shadowed rabbits back to him and they joined to form one that crawled up his body then melded back into his arms.

A new shadow called his attention, alerting him of a new audience member. Miss Peregrine had paused at an apple tree well behind the children, watching with a curious look. "Abe, care to volunteer?"

He laughed and walked forward, rolling up his sleeves. "Aggressor or defendant?"

"Defendant."

"Oy vey. Level?"

Two swirling black orbs filled his palms as he raised his hands. "They'll behave, volley back."

Abe laughed as one orb launched from Rexton's hand hurting towards him. He sent a punch flying to meet it, then another as he anticipated the second orb. The children and their headmistress watched in awe as the two men deflected the orbs, Abe using the close quarters training he'd received while Rexton would either twist the shadow along his arm and send it back or absorb the shadow completely before hurling a new orb forth. A few moments passed before Abe shot an orb back and shouted, "Volley over!"

As it neared him, Rexton grasped the orb with his fingertips and spun away, the shadow flattening into a ribbon that swirled about until it drew close enough to slide back onto his body. The children applauded as he bowed but one more idea popped into his head. He walked away from them and sauntered towards the centaur topiary. "Find me if you can." He challenged before fading from before their eyes.

"What does that mean?" Victor asked, turning to Abe.

"He's teleported deeper into the garden most likely."

"Teleported! An Erebus can do that?" Millard exclaimed.

"It's not something he does often. I've only seen him use it in extreme cases. But with how wound-up everyone was watching him it doesn't surprise me that he brought out his most impressive abilities." Abe explained, leading them further in.

"We'd better find him quickly then. The rain is about to blow in." Emma insisted as the others began to follow.

They'd gone just out of earshot from Miss Peregrine when a blackened red kite flew over the trees and descended nearby, melding into one of the few shadows from a nearby tree. She raised an eyebrow even as a blush rose over her cheeks. "Very impressive Mr. Ambrose."

His laugh was heard before he emerged from the trees. "It's been some time since I've teleported. I thought they'd enjoy it. Besides, it's good to exercise skills."

"Is that what they call it now?" She laughed, walking towards him.

He stumbled forward, dizziness causing his knees to weaken. She moved swiftly to grasp his shoulders in order to stabilize him. "Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"

A sheen of sweat formed over his brow, hands moving to her elbows. "Maybe… that wasn't such a good idea." He panted.

"Come on, I'll walk you inside."

They'd managed a few stumbling steps when the children caught sight of them. Abe ran up to his other side and grasped him by the waist. "You're a complete idiot, you know that?"

"A complete idiot, _sir_ , you mean." Rexton chided in sarcasm.

"Hardly the time for jokes. Let's get you in."

Raindrops began pattering upon their heads, the children being sent ahead of the trio so they would avoid catching a cold. "You just _had_ to show off, didn't you?" Abe mumbled.

"You try saying 'no' to two little girls when they ask to see your peculiarity."

"I knew you'd want to spoil Olive and Claire the second you saw them."

"Claire's afraid of the dark Abe! Who better to show her it's nothing to be afraid of than an Erebus?"

Miss Peregrine had to stifle her laughter and pulled the kitchen door open. "Why do you sound like a shiker?" Abe questioned, manhandling him as they maneuvered through the doorway.

"I do not." He slurred slightly.

"I think Miss P would say differently."

"Do not involve me in that conversation, Mr. Portman. It's impolite to speak badly of guests. Do you need help getting him upstairs?"

He shook his head. "He only gets like this when he pushes too hard. If he can rest up for a bit he'll be fine."

"I'll gather the children for movie time then. Do you think the reset will affect him?"

Rexton had moved ahead as they talked, tripping over his feet and landing upon the staircase. Abe let out a sigh. "Rexton, stop moving. I swear if you weren't in control of your shadow you'd think it tripped you."

"That shadow o' mine is right tricky. Likes to get me down to its level." He mumbled, giggles escaping him.

"You're positive he'll be fine?" Miss Peregrine asked once more, growing more concerned despite finding his antics humorous.

"This happened the last time he did a short teleport. I promise Miss P, he'll be fine. Reset might wake him, but he's been through worse."

She sighed, "If he's not awake after reset, check in on him."

"Yes ma'am." He pulled his friend up and held him tight, "Come on General, time for your nap."

"I love naps!"

Miss Peregrine couldn't stop her laugh as she watched the two amble along, their ridiculous banter fading as they continued to Rexton's room.

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

It wasn't often he admitted he was wrong, but in this instance Rexton definitely was incorrect. His head was pounding and even trying to open his eyes hurt. He groaned as he lifted himself to sit in the small bed only to hear his close friend laughing nearby. "You chose to be the highlight of the evening."

"I think I'd prefer being shot." He grumbled, pressing his hands to his eyes.

"I could have done that. Though I think Miss P would be a bit upset with us."

He laughed and then grasped his ribs. "Ohh, don't make jokes just yet. At least bullet holes heal faster for me."

Abe shook his head. "Still don't know what that's got to do with shadows."

"You won't see me complaining." He groaned, standing to stretch his muscles. "Though I faintly remember you calling me, what was it?"

"A shiker. Yiddish for drunk."

"Great," He sighed, "how much apologizing am I in for?"

Abe laughed, "I think Miss P was more concerned for your well being than offended. Everyone else was further in the house so they didn't witness your antics."

"That's a relief. How long have I been out?"

"You missed movie time and the reset. Miss P is reading a bit before bedtime."

Rexton moved to the doorway, Abe stepping back in the hall. "I've always been one for a good tale. Think we can catch the end?"

They descended the stairs but while Abe entered the room, Rexton held back to listen without his arrival interrupting. He leaned by the archway, close enough to make out Miss Peregrine's words clearly emphasized as she read. As the story of Edvard and his son Ollie unfolded, he couldn't help but wonder just how a father could treat a son so harshly. Though he couldn't remember his own upbringing, Rexton preferred to think his childhood was happy and that perhaps one day he could find his family upon regaining his lost memories. When he heard that Edvard changed for the better despite having lost his peculiar son and gained a daughter with his new wife, his mind floated towards Ollie and hoped that while away he would have happiness. Then when it was revealed that the goose Asgard saved was indeed long lost Ollie, he smiled brightly and was given hope that one day he too could return to his family and find the elusive happy ever after so many sought.

"Miss Peregrine?" Claire's soft voice rang out.

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you think my mama has a new little girl now like Asgard? And that she misses me like Edvard missed Ollie?"

His heart plummeted into the ground by such an innocent question from a lovely young girl. He couldn't imagine how to properly respond or even form words in his mind before he heard Miss Peregrine not only set aside the book but called her close. "I know for a fact Claire, that should you ever be parted from me, I would miss you terribly. No other could ever replace you or how important you are to me." She paused, letting the words sink in before continuing. "And that applies to all of you."

A soft silence filled the room as the children were reassured of not only their importance in life but also their importance to her. Abe's shadow shuffled with him as he tried to hide feelings of unease, still unsure of the choice that laid before him. One of the boys cleared their throat and feet began to shuffle as 'goodnights' began to be said, a nearby clock signaling it was nearly 10 at night. Rexton moved toward the archway, casting his shadow a bit further to signal his arrival rather than simply strolling into what had been such a private moment between a Ymbryne and her charges. "Rexton!" Olive gasped, rushing to his side.

He smiled and knelt to meet her eyes. "Are you alright? Abe said you needed to sleep but you missed so much! Horace shared his dreams at movie time tonight. And then the reset, you slept right through it! And now, Miss P just finished reading from the Tales."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "I can't believe I missed so much. But the Tales? Miss Olive, I believe you may need to help me. I'm not familiar with these Tales."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Millard's face drop into shock which was his first clue that something was obviously wrong. The second was Olive's giggle. "Don't be silly. Everyone knows the Tales! They teach us about peculiars before us and lessons to help us in our life."

He smiled, "They do sound lovely, but I am sincere. I've not heard of them."

"Not even _The First Ymbryne_ Rex?" Abe queried, his own face full of doubt.

His eyes grew wide. "There's a tale about her? Abe, I believe you've had a lapse in your storytelling."

By this point, Millard had crossed the room to where Miss Peregrine had set the thick tome and moved to where Rexton knelt with Olive. "This is one volume of three. They hold the stories of our folklore and come from all over the globe."

With something resembling reverence, the young man handed it to him. "Thank you, Millard." He whispered, feeling as though a part of his own past had been restored.

He stared at the cover, a deeply embossed _Tales of the Peculiar - vol. 2_ staring back at him. Gently, his fingertips brushed against the letters, outlining them with awe. "Three volumes?" He whispered, eyes growing moist.

"Children, it's well past bedtime. Head on upstairs and I'll be along for goodnights." Miss Peregrine intervened, noting his reaction and hoping to prevent any possible embarrassment.

They nodded and scampered off, offering good nights to a deafened Rexton. Abe nodded at Emma as she went to leave, assuring her that he'd be coming up to sleep soon too and to say goodnight. When it was just the three of them left, Miss Peregrine made eye contact with her former charge. He lifted his arms to indicate he had no idea his friend had never heard of the tales, so this was quite the revelation. Then he walked to stand beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'd make some recommendations, but I think you should check the contents first. Read the first one that pops out to you. That's what Miss P did for me when I first arrived."

He nodded, still in amazement that such a book even existed let alone a full three volumes.

"Good night Miss P."

"Good night Abe. When I come up, I expect both you and Miss Bloom to be in your own rooms."

He chuckled, "I guarantee it."

Silence filled the room between the two left downstairs, Rexton lost in thought as Miss Peregrine watched curiously. "Ever since I woke up from the accident," he began to explain quietly, "I've tried to learn as much as I could about our kind. I drilled Miss Bunting about anything I thought of."

He paused in thought and then scoffed, "How could I have forgotten about something so important?"

"Sometimes that which we need to find finds us instead."

He glanced at her as she stood to leave. "I'll get you the other two volumes. And take up Abe's advice, I've found there's a tale for each of us."

"Thank you. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

She placed her hand on his shoulder, "You already have. You kept Abe alive."

He smiled weakly before nodding. As she left he couldn't stop images from flickering through his mind. Bodies of friends lying in the mud, never to return to their loved ones; the horrors seen as he and Abe assisted in the liberation of Bergen-Belsen; the classified laboratories dedicated to experimentation and torture of Peculiars discovered in the camps.

He stood quickly, the second volume groaning in his grip. Shadows began to fall from his fingers, swirling to the ground as he began to lose control of himself completely. He gritted his teeth and pressed a fist to them. "Get. It. Together." He snarled, commanding his peculiarity to calm as he desperately tried to do the same to his mind.

"She's grabbing a book Rexton. Not much time," He reminded himself. With that thought, he was able to bury the pain and hide it before Miss Peregrine returned and handed him the two volumes.

But burying and hiding pain could only work for so long.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry about not uploading last Wednesday; I deal with chronic migraines and it was a bad day resulting in this delay. I hope you enjoyed it and I shall see you next week!


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

One grand thing about living on an island is that the beach is always ready to welcome you. Rexton had no idea when he was last able to visit the ocean as a pleasant pastime rather than the site of a battle. He smiled at the children by the shore, playing in the waves or collecting seashells. They had already built a grand sandcastle that proudly stood nearly as tall as Claire. So that it wouldn't collapse before Miss Peregrine could join them, they built it well beyond the reach of the ocean waves and a good distance from where they chose to play. He turned in his seat to ensure its safety and smiled as its shadow flickered about the walls, adding further stability.

Children's screams began to fill the air sending him into a panic, lurching forward in his chair and dropping his book. Heart pounding, he scanned the horizon only to find no danger. Rather the screams had transformed into laughter as a few of the older children chased the younger ones into the sea. He sighed heavily and ran a shaky hand through his hair. Though he knew the Loop was safe he couldn't help but immediately be thrown back to a time when those screams didn't dissolve to laughter. He glanced about frantically, trying to identify just five things so he could stop from embarrassing himself. His eyes moved from object to object, the names of his surroundings fleeing his mind. He couldn't focus, sweat beginning to bead on his brow. Helplessness began to flood his veins and the only thought he had was that he needed to move, to get away so the children didn't see his descent into a bundle of frantic nerves.

Summoning whatever strength he had, he faked a smile and waved to Abe a signal indicating he was going for a walk. He counted his steps, willing himself to breathe deeply on every fifth. He continued up the path to the house, nausea settling in his stomach like a stone. He just needed to breathe, focus his mind, and stay calm.

As his throat tightened, two figures appeared before him though he couldn't recognize either. One bent to the other and muffled sounds filled his ears. He placed his hands on either side of his head and fell to his knees, "Just stay away!" He shouted, his voice sounding so far away.

The smaller of the two figures ran past as Rexton pulled his hands from his head to gaze down at them, his shadows swirling forth to distance those nearby to protect him. A pale hand came into his field of view, though it refrained from touching him, its palm facing up and fingers stretched out for him to grasp if he desired.

A muffled voice pierced his thoughts. "Stay with me Rexton. Tell me, do you feel the sun on your skin? The breeze rushing past?"

He nodded, his throat too tight to form speech.

"Good. Hear the ocean waves, the seagulls?"

He shook his head and tightened his hands to fists.

"That's all right, we can come back to that. Breathe deeply with me now."

His eyes became unfocused but he began to try and time his breathing with the voice. Inoutin… out… inoutinoutin…. Outinout… in… out…

"Feel the salty air fill your lungs. Can you smell the ocean? The fish, seaweed and driftwood?"

His eyes closed and he focused on what was described, trying to distinguish the scents individually to help calm his mind. He gently pressed his fingertips against hers, his breath finally coming easily to him.

"Can you hear me now?"

His pulse was no longer pounding through his ears, the sounds of the beach nearby breaching his hearing and her voice sounded so much closer than before. However, he kept his eyes closed to keep his other senses focused and calm. He gave a shaky nod and opened his mouth to speak but couldn't form the words.

"Take your time. Don't try to rush yourself."

He swallowed a few times, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth. "I'msorry, I'msorry, I'msorry, I can't… can't..." he whispered.

A hush filled his ears and a hand grasped him tightly in support. "You're safe here with me Rexton. I can promise you that much. You're safe."

Several tears began to run down his cheeks in relief at the words she continued to repeat. His breathing had calmed although his chest was still tight and nausea continued to churn in his belly. The hand holding his own squeezed and continued to help bring him back to reality. "Can you tell me who I am?"

He smiled involuntarily, having recognized his helper from the moment their hands met. "Peregrine."

Her voice was tinged with a happy sense of relief, "Yes, I am. Can you open your eyes so I can see you?"

He winced but her grasp tightened in reassurance. "It's all right. You're safe. I just want you to tell me about a few things around us."

He nodded in understanding, grateful she knew how to help ground him. Slowly he opened his eyes, further tears escaping them. His gaze flicked to her hand and began to take in the details of it.

"Dark. Long." He whispered, a finger running over one of her nails.

He heard her smile in her voice, "One of my favorite peregrine attributes. What else?"

He shifted his eyes, noticing a few flowers blooming beside them. "Foxglove."

"Fiona loves to spread different flowers about while she travels the island."

He nodded to another, "And red campion. I enjoy flowers."

"One of nature's bounties that fills us with joy."

Finally, he let his eyes raise to hers. "I am so sorry."

Her smile turned bittersweet, "Apologies made when unwarranted devalue the warranted ones. So many times we think we have failed when in fact we show strength in our perseverance. You've not failed Rexton, you've proven yourself a survivor."

He blinked slowly, absorbing her words and the wisdom within them. "Thank you," he whispered, a hand settling upon her own, "I've never… it happens so rarely I didn't even consider…"

"So long as you are inside my loop you will never be alone should this ever happen again, unless you so request."

They smiled to one another and Rexton wiped some of the sweat from his brow with a heavy sigh. "Would you prefer to return to the house?" she asked, helping him to stand.

He sighed and glanced to the path, briefly wondering if he even had the energy to. Before he could answer properly, his companion began to swing herself under his arm to serve as a support. "Miss Peregrine, I'm not completely indisposed." He laughed.

"That may be true but you very much require assistance."

He glanced back toward the beach, remembering the activities he enjoyed with the children. "But the children…" he trailed off, not wanting to ruin their sandcastle surprise.

"Will be perfectly fine. I'm sure whatever they managed to do today to surprise me can easily be done another day. Enoch ran on ahead to let them know I was otherwise occupied and could not make it today," she explained, helping him begin to walk along the path back to the house.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You Ymbrynes. Always one or two steps ahead."

"Helps when one cares for children."

"Probably not when one of them is taller than you and you need to drag him back home."

Her laugh helped relieve some of the tension still trapped within his chest. "Helping you currently is hardly a challenge. Try having an incorrigible invisible boy that insists on living life in the nude. Some days I wonder if I'll never have to remind him to put his clothes on."

He couldn't help the cackle that burst forth as he remembered his own experience with young Millard. "Teenagers."

They continued to stumble along to the house when an idea flitted through Rexton's mind. "Miss Peregrine? How adverse would you be to an invasion in your kitchen?"

She raised an eyebrow as she glanced up at him. "For you, I'd make an exception. But is now really the right time?"

He smiled down at her, taking in how she held his chest in support of his weakened frame. "It is always the right time to bake my dear Miss Peregrine. Not only does it provide happiness to the baker but the results are hard to argue with."

She shook her head in amusement but had to agree. "Will you allow me to assist?"

"Your kitchen, your rules."

They had entered the garden by now, the entrance to the back of the house nearly in sight. "Though I will restrain myself from baking too much. Rationing had only been ongoing for a few months when you needed to create the loop, correct?"

"Yes but I anticipated such a move and ensured we were well prepared beforehand."

He nodded, "I should have known."

As they entered through the back entry, Miss Peregrine slowly released her grip and let him walk about the pantry without assistance as he examined ingredients. He hummed and tsk-ed a bit before gathering different jars and bottles together to be carried to the kitchen. "Ah-ha!" He exclaimed in surprise, pulling a jar of almonds off one of the topmost shelves.

"That may not be wise. Millard is allergic." Miss Peregrine advised.

He paused, pursed his lips, and thought briefly. Then a smile slowly formed, "Then Miss Peregrine, this treat will be a secret between you and me; a sort of thank you for my stay," he then glanced down at the nuts in his hands. "And for… earlier."

Rather than wallow in changing the events of the past, Rexton quickly set to work in the kitchen, a comfortable silence filling the air. Miss Peregrine began to make tea for them as he combined ingredients in a bowl and set a pot of water on the stove. "When that boils would you be so kind as to add the almonds? They'll need blanching before I can mill them." He asked, kneading the bread dough in a bowl.

"Of course." She replied, pouring their tea into mugs.

He nodded in thanks and continued to focus, feeling his anxiety loosen its grip upon his chest and nausea slowly begin to fade. He still felt a little sluggish, though he expected that to last until he chose to finally rest. He must have gotten lost in his mind for soon Miss Peregrine had begun to mill the now skinless almonds into a fine powder. Glancing at the dough, he knew he may have over-kneaded but the bread would still be delicious. He moved it to rest on the warming stovetop and draped a moistened cloth over it.

"What, exactly, are you going to be making with this?" She asked, setting the bowl of almond flour in front of him.

He smiled, "Magic."

At her look of bewilderment, he was about to explain further but footsteps up the backstairs drew their attention. Rather than divert his attention away from his work he focused on the confection he planned to surprise Miss Peregrine with. Ingredients were carefully measured, egg whites separated from their yolks, and before long he was piping small disks on a pan before making a racket to release any air caught within. It was then he realized that he wasn't alone - Victor stood in the doorway to the pantry, arms crossed as he watched the goings-on. "I wondered where you went. The kitchen wasn't where I thought I'd find you."

"Decided I would surprise everyone with some treats. It's been quite some time since I was last able to."

The boy hummed, "I didn't expect that from an Army General."

Rexton shrugged. "I don't believe in following stereotypes. Whatever a man does a woman can do too. Same for men. What prevents us from cooking, knitting, or even darning socks if it makes us happy?"

"I've never thought of it that way."

A slightly uncomfortable silence fell over them though Rexton continued moving about the kitchen, beginning to work on a batch of choux pastry on the stove. "What do you prefer Victor custard or fruit fillings?"

"I quite enjoy a good custard. My mum used to make us custard pies for our birthdays," he replied with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Custard it is. Know if anyone has chocolate or strawberry allergies?"

Sitting at the table he shook his head. "Just Millard, but he's only allergic to almonds."

"Wonderful. Triple flavored custard-filled croquembouche it is."

As he continued to work he noticed that Miss Peregrine had yet to return. "Forgive me, I tend to focus a bit too much when I bake. Whatever happened to Miss Peregrine?"

"Oh, I walked Horace home from the beach. He was beginning to have a migraine. Sometimes they get so bad he becomes disoriented so I offered to bring him back from the beach early. Miss Peregrine was helping him upstairs and she's probably making sure he has anything he could need." Victor explained.

"Ah. And you saw me baking and got a bit curious?"

He smiled and then glanced at his hands on the table. "Not only because of baking."

Rexton raised an eyebrow. "If you've any questions, I'll do my best to answer."

He was quiet for a time, obviously gathering his thoughts. "Ever since I found out just how strong I am I've wanted to help people. Abe was telling me what you did in the war. With the hollowgast? I want to leave with you. I want to help."

The air left his lungs and his heart leaped into his throat. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen sir."

"You're barely old enough to have joined the army. Abe was an exception among my men because of his peculiarity, the others were all over the age of twenty-five according to my direction. What makes you think I would take you with me?"

He stood from the table quickly, the seat screeching as it was rapidly moved back. "I'm strong! Imagine your ten best soldiers and put them in one body. I can learn fast and I have nothing to keep me here."

Rexton's eyes squinted as he slowly turned from his workspace. He couldn't help but allow his shadow to move through the kitchen. "Nothing to keep you? Even your sister?"

"Bronwyn knows how I feel about the loop. She knew when we came here that I wasn't one to stay in safety while others are in danger."

"And yet Victor, you are in danger."

But no sooner had "What?" fallen from his lips, cold shadows wrapped around his ankles and wrists.

Slowly walking through the kitchen, Rexton eyed his prey. "You said you can't use my shadow against me! That you only do that in desperate situations!"

"I don't need your shadow to teach you a lesson kid. My own is more than strong enough." He responded, watching as Victor struggled to move any muscle in his arms.

"And just what lesson is that?" He shouted.

"If you can't protect yourself or even sense something that you can see slowly creeping up on you, just how are you going to sense something invisible?"

"That's why I need training! You could teach me. You and I are alike - we can't see the hollowgast."

"Oh you're quite right, I can't see them like Abe. But I can feel their shadows. I've four other men that can sense them in some way due to their peculiarity. Just how are you going to sense where your enemy is?"

Victor was rendered speechless, he'd thought he would have easily been accepted as what Abe had dubbed a 'Hollow Hunter' due to his sheer strength alone. Rexton was continuing to work on his baked goods, his shadow holding Victor in place. He glanced down at his hands and felt amazed and somewhat humbled as he still couldn't move despite his strength. The sound of heels clicking against the wooden floors caused a spike of nerves to flick through him as he realized his caretaker was returning. Had she heard their conversation?

Miss Peregrine entered the room with a smile that quickly fell as she saw Victor held by shadows. She narrowed her eyes at Rexton who continued to bake blissfully unaware of the near-death stare he was receiving. "Mr. Ambrose, do I need to gather my crossbow or will you release Victor without any further threats?"

"Terribly sorry my dear Miss Peregrine. I'll have him released in a jiffy." He replied with a wave of his hand.

Swiftly the shadows encircling wrists and ankles retreated to their owner, the loss of their cold embrace a little startling to Victor. He gently rubbed a wrist, glancing at the man who had soundly defeated his dreams then left to return to the beach. Miss Peregrine kept her eyes on her guest as she sipped on her now cold tea. "And just what was all that about?"

"Simply an attempt to educate a teenage boy with a hero complex."

She hummed in response and leaned against a nearby counter to face him. "I wondered when he would ask you to take him with you."

He laughed. "And you couldn't have warned me?"

"You're a general and a man who kills hollows, Mr. Ambrose. A teenage boy is no match for you."

He smiled and opened the oven to check the status of his bakes. "I didn't expect to have your blessing in this situation if I'm honest. I was racking my brain for other confections to gain your mercy."

She smiled and sipped at her tea. "Well, this is a difficult situation. Normally I'd have your head for attempting to tell my children what to do. However, it is in Victor's best interests to stay here, even if he refuses to realize it."

"I hope for all our sakes he learns that before it is too late."

Despite the wondrous smells filling the kitchen both couldn't help but feel a bit nauseated at the truthfulness of those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry for the delay on this chapter! I had different intentions when beginning to write this chapter however Rexton did not agree and things took a different turn. I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review and I will see you in the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be weekly unless I surpass what has been written. If/When that happens, updates will become BiWeekly. I hope you enjoyed and shall see you next week. Also, I'm not sure if disclaimers are needed anymore, but if so consider this to be one: I do not own any part of Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, nor The Tales of Peculiardom. All Original Content does belong to the internet persona known as Vykanya which includes the main storyline as well as any original characters.


End file.
